


Earned It

by darkravenqueen



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Smut, let my fox girls be poly 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: Dan, Renee and Allison have a date evening that goes as you'd expect.





	Earned It

It has been a long day. They practiced nearly all day, and Dan feels all her muscles burning as they leave the field. Allison hooks an arm around her shoulders as they walk back, smirking slightly. “You know, this is no excuse for our date this evening.” 

Dan snorts, but also grins while Renee catches up with them. “Of course not. Why would it?” Allison looks satisfied and leads the way to the showers.

Already in the showers Dan can't resist and starts staring at them both, trying to act casual. Of course Allison catches her, raising her brows. “Really?” 

Dan quickly avoids her gaze, her cheeks getting hot. Suddenly she feels someone touch her cheek, turning her head around. Before she can react, Allison presses a kiss onto her lips, all tongue and teeth. She can feel another hand coming up her back, soft kisses placed on her shoulders. Dan takes her hand to grip Renee's arm, moving it further down again. She feels heat rising in her whole body, her stomach clenching. She can feel Allison chuckle in their kiss. “Not yet, Dan.” 

She groans as Allison backs away, trying to chase her lips with her own. Renee smiles sweetly and gives her a last kiss before also going back to her shower. 

 

The whole drive back is hard to bear. Dan can still feel their kisses on her skin and yearns to feel them again. But every time she looks to Allison, latter one just grins with a devilish glint in her eyes. Seriously, does she want to torture her? At least Renee takes her hand, stroking her fingers and trying to release some of the tension. She can't, though, all she can think of how Allison's kisses covering her thighs while Renee places soft bites over her whole body. Fuck. 

Her gaze probably darkened, because she just hears Allison laugh. “Soon,” she whispers in her ear.

 

As soon as they enter their room, Renee closes the door and locks it behind them. Dan raises her brows challenging, but that look gets wiped from her face as Allison comes up behind her, her tongue flickering over her neck, making her moan slightly. Fuck, how she missed this. She tilts her head, giving Allison more access. She watches as Renee walks to them, a smile playing on her lips, but her eyes focused on the way Allison licks Dan's neck. “Don't you wanna join?”, Dan breathes out, biting her lip as she feels Allison's hand wandering down and gripping her ass. Renee joins them, grazing her teeth along Dan's jaw. 

Dan melts in their arms, getting lost at their touches and kisses. Renee nibs on her ear before saying: “Take off your clothes, baby girl.” Dan obediently takes them off, tossing her shirt and shorts who knows where. Usually Allison acts as the dominant one, but as soon as Renee says something, they both do it. She is in control. 

Renee goes onto her knees, her fingers travelling up Dan's leg. As she reaches her panties, she looks up, waiting for consent. “Yes,” Dan says, shuddering at her touch and Allison's lips leaving marks all over her shoulders. Renee softly rubs her fingers over Dan's folds through the panties, making her throw back her head and sinks against Allison's shoulder. “Fuck.” 

Renee begins to kiss her thighs while Allison's hands wander to the front, gently cupping her breasts. “Ready, baby?” Dan barely manages a nod, being distracted by how good Renee's fingers feel on her. She whimpers as both of them draw back, clenching her legs together. 

“Come on, lay on the bed,” Renee says, also getting rid of her clothing. Dan does as she is told and goes to the bed, laying down, still breathing heavily. God, she needs them so much right now. Allison makes more of an act in undressing, stripping slowly with closed eyes because she knows they are both only watching her. Her body is well defined, muscles from playing exy for years and spending a lot of days in the sun. Dan gulps, although she has seen it many times before, but the way she moves is just always so hypnotizing, like a snake devouring their prey. She doesn't look away as Renee sits down next to her, wetting her lips. 

She sits up as Allison comes, but latter just shakes her head, smiling sweetly. “Lie down, remember?” Dan pouts, but lies back onto the mattress. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” Renee asks, stroking over Dan's hair. 

“I want you to eat me out.” 

Allison leans over Dan, aspiring against her lips: “And me?” 

“Ride my face.” 

With a smirk Allison looks to Renee. “I like that plan.” 

Renee's hand wanders to Dan's mouth, caressing her mouth. Obediently she opens her mouth and waits until her fingers slide inside, sucking on them while holding eye contact with Allison the whole time. The blonde bites on her lip, a small sign that she is not unaffected by this. Dan is triumphant until Renee slowly removes her fingers, crawling down the bed and placing herself between her wide-spread legs. Heat spreads in Dan's body like a fire and she drags Allison down to a passionate kiss. She moans into Allison's mouth as Renee dips first one, then two fingers into her, slowly circling. She bucks her hips forward, trying to feel more of the fraction, but Renee carefully holds her down, winking at her. Dan sighs in frustration while Allison's kisses wander to her breasts, teasingly biting in her nipple. “Faster,” she mutters, resisting the urge to lift her hips. 

“Not yet, baby girl.” 

Dan whimpers as Allison sits back, but soon stops as Renee's tongue licks over her clit. “Fuck.” She buries her nails in the blanket, closing her eyes and trying not to scream. After all that teasing, she feels like combusting. 

Allison begins stroking back her hair. “Do you still want me to ride your face?” 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Dan breathes out, moaning again as Renee manages to hit her sweet spot. 

Allison slowly climbs onto her, her lower body only inches away from Dan's face. Dan focuses on grabbing her ass instead of the blanket, digging her nails into Allison's skin and making her gasp. “Oh, starting roughly already?” Allison jokes, but they all can hear the lust underneath. Dan tilts her head, biting softly in the blonde's skin and making her hiss. Finally she sinks down onto her face and Dan begins devouring her folds with her mouth, her tongue flicking over her core. “You're so wet, damn,” she murmurs, the vibrations of her voice causing Allison to moan. 

Renee highers up her speed, but still holds Dan down. It feels so fucking good, her abdomen getting tighter with every minute. Eagerly she eats Allison out and sucks her clit, wanting to feel her as good as herself. Renee slips a third finger into her. Dan's moan is muffled because she still has Allison in her mouth, but again the vibrating lips send a shudder down Allison's spine. The blonde also highers her speed, riding Dan's face and supporting herself on the wall. Fast breathing and the sound of skin against skin fills the room, but they couldn't care less about someone hearing them. 

Dan knows she's going over the edge soon, but she doesn't want to leave Allison out. She moves her hands from Allison's ass to the front, caressing her clit while her tongue strokes over her folds. “Fuck,” is the only words Allison brings out, leaning even more against the wall. Dan can't hold back a smile, but it quickly breaks as she feels Renee still pumping in and out of her, hitting her spot again and again and again again again. 

“FUCK,” she manages before she comes, her breathing stuttering against Allison's entrance. However, this also seems to send the blonde over the edge. Allison throws her head back, letting out a low whimper as she comes, her juice flowing directly into Dan's mouth. Weakly she licks her clean, holding her steady with her hand on her back. 

Carefully Renee pulls her fingers out, sucking on them. “You taste so good, baby girl.” Allison climbs down from Dan, her limbs weak as she lies down next to Dan, breathing heavenly. Renee starts kissing Dan, tasting the remains of Allison's come in her mouth. “You both do,” she adds after sitting up and leaning down to Allison to kiss her with the same passion. 

“What about you?” Allison asks as they break their kiss. 

Renee just smiles. “Later.” 

She lies down between them, stroking lovingly over their arms. And while cuddling and talking a little, they fall asleep like that.


End file.
